


我的朋友没有心

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 虽然不是第一次来李知勋和全圆佑的家了，但权顺荣隐隐约约觉得有些个不对劲。大概是因 为，他这两个狼心狗肺朋友看对了眼吧。“你俩能不能把东西设置好再调情？”权顺荣坐在沙发上，看着眼前设置摄像机角度都快抱在-起的两个人，权顺荣心情复杂，要不是有钱收，哪个0会愿意来给两个1的做爱视频reaction？
Kudos: 8





	我的朋友没有心

虽然不是第一次来李知勋和全圆佑的家了，但权顺荣隐隐约约觉得有些个不对劲。大概是因 为，他这两个狼心狗肺朋友看对了眼吧。

“你俩能不能把东西设置好再调情？”权顺荣坐在沙发上，看着眼前设置摄像机角度都快抱在-起的两个人，权顺荣心情复杂，要不是有钱收，哪个0会愿意来给两个1的做爱视频reaction？

“行了。”全圆佑带着李知勋坐下的时候，还亲了一嘴李知勋的脸蛋，权顺荣抱着头哀：“妈的你俩放过我吧，这钱我赚不起，赚了还不够 我治眼睛！”

李知勋慢悠悠把权顺荣挤到中间，“今天你是主角。”“大可不必! ! ! "权顺荣慌乱地摆摆手，“你俩待会儿要调情我在中间可不方便!”“我俩 一起和你调情， 你有什么不满意的?”全圆佑捏 捏权顺荣的大腿，权顺荣一个激灵 跳起来:“你 们俩今天不是来叫我玩3P的吧?我可是正经人家！”

“你想得倒美!”李知勋在电脑上调了几下，就 弹出一个视频，“今天喊你来正儿八经做reaction，你少自作多情。”全圆佑努努下巴，“你给他点开，他又不会用电脑。”

“老子会!老子会!播放键我还是知道在哪 的!”权顺荣恶狠狠按下鼠标，全圆佑称赞地看 向他:“我以为你会用的电子产品除了手机就只 有按摩棒了。”“按摩棒他也不会，上回没电了换不了电池，急得都快哭了。”李知勋闲闲掐了-把权顺荣的肚子肉，权顺荣欲哭无泪，“你们这些会剪掉的吧？”

画面一开始就是两个穿着制服的人纠缠在一 起，身条都是顶顶漂亮的，一个纤细一个白净。权顺荣按下暂停，“ 全圆佑的胯骨没顶死 你?看着他在你身上很疼的样子。”李知勋想着你看老子表情，像是疼的样子吗?他们这会儿 看得不是全圆佑传上网的马赛克版本，李知勋的表情在各个视角摄像机中展露无余。

“不疼,我俩配合得好，而且你看他表情摆明就是等着我操。”全圆佑伸手将视频继续播放。权 顺荣抓着李知勋的手，“他说你欠操! ”“在那个 时候给这么大的玩意顶着大腿，不想做才是傻 子。”李知勋大梦初醒般拍了拍额头，“我忘了，没人和你做爱，你是不会懂这种的感受 的。”

“你还记得之前有一次我们出去，全圆佑被女孩子搭讪吗?”李知勋突然挑起这个话题，权顺荣 接话:“是不是他吓到别人的那次?”“对对对! 全圆佑当时特别千娇百媚，捏了个兰花指对来 搭讪的女孩说哎呀人家也觉得自己超帅!”李知 勋一边说一边笑，断断续续的，权顺荣也捧着 肚子笑:“最后那几个女孩儿也好笑，抱个拳就 说姐妹再见!”

“所以你干嘛骗别人自己是母0? "李知勋戳戳全 圆佑，全圆佑摊手:“我本来就是弯的，不能骗 人家啊。”“你可别在床上装母了，我再想想都 要阳痿了。”全圆佑据理力争，“母1 也是1! 而作为全场唯一个纯0， 权顺荣爆发出了惊天呐喊，“母1不是1!!!”想想又接一句，“但 猛0一定是0。”李知勋嗤之以鼻，“这可说不 准。”“那你说说!矮子攻是攻吗?”权顺荣说完话，全圆佑的眼神停留在李知勋身上。

“看你妈?”李知勋推开眼前两个人，“哎呀不要 这么暴躁啦~”全圆佑又捏了个兰花指，“看看 怎么了啦~”李知勋上去就是一顿乱拳，对着权顺荣的。

“你干嘛打我!!!"权顺荣哭唧唧地躲在全圆 佑后面，李李知勋面无表情，“妈妈说了，打母1的人，一辈子没1。"这时候轮到全圆佑迷茫 了，“你家这性教育还带顺口溜方便背诵?”

视频全圆佑煽情又绵长地喊李知勋的名字，单单一个勋字,权顺荣鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，“李知 勋你听到这话没觉得阳痿?我听着鸡皮疙瘩跟 着鸡吧蛋子都要掉- -地!太恶心了!”“那你赶紧掉，反正给你也没用，你只要屁眼不掉就行了。”全圆佑翻了个白眼。

镜头里的李知勋衣服迟迟没被脱掉，全圆佑的 手从宽大的裤管里钻进去又钻出来，身下的李  
爱都舍不得脱?”权顺荣鄙夷不屑，全圆佑又在 笑，李知勋摸摸权顺荣的脑袋，“有人和你做的 时候就知道了。”

接下来的进度变得快上许多，李知勋满嘴骚话 说个没完，全圆佑下边的东西也顶个没完。权 顺荣发觉自己看着看着甚至有点勃起，他抄了个抱枕压在腿上。

随着视频结束，权顺荣长舒一口气，李知勋却 陡然拽开权顺荣怀里的抱枕，“顺荣勃起了?” 全圆佑看着瘦，手上力气却不小，直接将权顺 荣抱起到怀里，刻意在权顺荣耳边吐气:“顺荣是想被我操了?”

“顺荣在这段影片中记忆最深刻的是哪段?”李知勋伸手去揉权顺荣的膝盖，手指慢慢爬上他大腿内侧。在两个人的夹击下，权顺荣不得 不诚实地说，“是知勋， 叫哥哥那段。"“我是怎 么说的?顺荣重复给我听听?”李知勋的手伸进 了权顺荣短裤下摆，冰冷的指尖闹得权顺荣打 了个冷颤。

“哥哥..快点进来.."  
“哥哥再干我。”  
权顺荣面红耳赤地吐出这两句话。

李知勋给全圆佑使个眼色，全圆佑会意，一路 小跑进了卧室，再出来的时候，权顺荣已经被 R比经做 李知勋哄得脱了裤子。

“喂!这段不许放上网!”权顺荣凶巴巴的却光 着下半身，李知勋点点头，伸手给权顺荣撸管。

李知勋的手长得很漂亮，细细长长的，轻轻巧巧就握住了权顺荣的性器，不紧不慢地上下摇 动，权顺荣仰起胸口，难耐发出声音，“嘶…… 啊,知勋再快点.."

“知勋可不是重头戏。”全圆佑在权顺荣耳边说 话，权顺荣兴致起来，没空去看全圆佑手里拿 了些什么，光顾着享受李知勋的手活。

“喂! "权顺荣被全圆佑掀翻在沙发上，性器从 李知勋手中脱开，整个人趴在沙发上没法动，“你轻点!”

“等等你就不会说要轻点了。”全圆佑将一个东西塞进了权顺荣后穴，权顺荣浑身发颤地尖叫，全圆佑直接用按摩棒给他扩张，虽然淋了 很多润滑，但这还是太刺激了。

渐渐的，权顺荣吃痛地闷哼变成了索求地呢喃，全圆佑也随之加快了速度，还给在挑选按 摩棒的李知勋笑着说话，“你去给他说几句骚话，看他挺爱听的。”“我说骚话是要给钱才能的。”李知勋白他一眼，全圆佑手上动作不 停，另一只手把李知勋搂在怀里亲了一亲，“小财迷。”李知勋手里的按摩棒顶着全圆园佑的肩膀，“不行吗!换我上。”“行，你想怎么样都 行。”全圆佑把手里的按摩棒从权顺荣身体里抽去。

紧接着，李知勋又塞了一根进去，权顺荣颤抖 着说，“怎....怎么形状还不一样....“我 买了一个大礼盒，里面都是给顺荣的按摩棒。 李知勋俯下身对权顺荣咬耳朵，“都是USB接口充电的，顺荣再也不用烦恼没有按摩棒和不会充电了。

权顺荣觉得自己受到了侮辱，但却无力反唇相 讥，因为李知勋又快又深地使着按摩棒，他和 全圆佑两个人还各自对着他的耳朵说话。

“顺荣是女孩子吧。”全圆佑把手塞进权顺荣胸 口捏他的乳头，“奶子都变大变软了，会不会出 奶啊?”

“顺荣最适合被操了。”李 知勋把按摩棒在他身 子里搅动一下，“水怎么这么多，按摩棒都要被冲出去了。”

权顺荣哪受得了这种刺激，硬生生是在两个人 都没给他安抚前端的时候就射了出来，末了全 圆佑还捏了捏他的脸蛋，“顺荣太适合被操了， 怎么这么容易就用后面高潮了。

“顺荣舒服的给记得把沙发给收拾了，买张全新的给我们也行。”李知勋一下子蹦到全圆佑身 上，全圆佑捏着李知勋的屁股和他接吻，“别忘 了带走你的按摩棒大礼包。"随即两个人就这么 亲亲热热进了里屋。

权顺荣气得要死，摄像头还在诚诚恳恳继续工 作，他对着摄像头骂:“看看看!看什么看!现 在全世界都知道我没做过爱了!”

“顺荣这句还挺好，当标题吧。”  
“都到我床上了你还能想着这个?”


End file.
